


Earbuds

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, that's all it is sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: Lance comes home wanting nothing more than to talk to Keith. Looks like Keith had other plans.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 31





	Earbuds

“Keith! Keith you won’t believe what happened today!” Lance shouted down the hall as he threw their apartment door open, not even bothering to stop and take off his shoes first before launching into a lengthy, animated, and extremely frustrated description of his entire day, beginning, of course, with when he stumbled out of bed in the too-early hours of the morning and promptly tripped over his own pillow, which had somehow ended up on the floor. 

Despite never receiving a single word of acknowledgement, Lance continued moving through the apartment. As he worked to put away his own things (work apron tossed onto a hook by their door, ready to go for his next shift, laptop and books from classes set on the table in order to start on his homework after their dinner, phone plugged into their aux and speaker so he could play some quiet music while making dinner) and reorganized Keith’s things (his laptop and books placed neatly on the kitchen bench, just in case he still had things to work on after dinner, his leather jacket hung neatly on the hook next to Lance’s own haphazardly-placed apron, dishes gathered from various meals and snacks made in Lance’s absence), Lance never ceased his chattering. Recounting tales from his various classes, his shift at work, even commutes to and from, Lance had a comment (or five) for each event. Forty-five minutes later and Lance was still talking. He also had dinner in the oven, but he was more concerned about his stories. And the fact that he had just noticed his husband had yet to say a single word in response to anything Lance had just told him. 

“Hey, babe?” Lance called hesitantly, washing and drying his hands quickly in order to go hunt Keith down. He left the kitchen to search the living room, surprised to find Keith slumped over in Lance’s usual place on the couch. “Keith?” Lance called again. Receiving no answer, Lance moved closer to Keith, peering in close, observing his long, fluttering lashes, his even breaths forcing his chest to rise and fall steadily, the sleepy mumbles that sometimes fell from his parted lips. He looked… relaxed. Lance smiled to himself. He knew that Keith had been overworking himself the last few days, working hard in preparation for an upcoming test he was worried about. He was glad to see the boy had finally found an opportunity to rest. And then he noticed the earbuds. Chuckling, Lance straightened again. No wonder Keith hadn’t heard him. Well, there were other things Lance could always distract himself with while Keith was napping. Like finishing dinner. Or… starting on that mountain of homework he had waiting for him. Lance sighed. There had absolutely been a reason Lance had wanted to instead talk Keith’s ear off. 

Stupid earbuds.


End file.
